The Deliverer
by TheGoodShipLillipop
Summary: Percy and Luke are the two princes of America, the only country in the world that is still ruled by mortals, with all demigods either in hiding or enslaved. They're inseparable, until Percy meets a demigod girl, who ends up leading Percy down the road to his past, presenting a big question: Is Percy the Prince of Mortals or the Deliverer of Demigods? *SYOC OPEN* Rated for violence.


_**Hello, people-who-still-follow-me! It's CookieHunter, but Artemis got upset at me for advertising my job to mortals, so now it's TheGoodShipLillipop! (Or just Lillipop.) It's so awesome to type (write) stories again! I want to apologize for my **__**huge**__** absence, but I'd like to say it was worth it! I've put my stories through so much reconstruction, they're probably unrecognizable by now! What started as two teeny blurbs of imagination is now a **__**14-book series!**__** So, yes, very exciting! And worth the wait, I hope. However, being the complete and total dunce that I am, now that I'm on holiday break and I have no homework (You have **__**no**__** idea how rare that is for me.) and I actually have **__**time**__** to write, I left my writing folder at my mom's house… *smacks myself in the head***_

_**However, I was so excited about having time to write, I decided that I **__**could not**__** wait for tomorrow for my mom to bring it over here. So, I decided to finalize a different story that's been floating around my head for a while. I can at least put up the main author's note (this) and possibly the first chapter tonight. Here's a recap of the summary, which is subject to change, because I suck at writing summaries:**_

_Percy and Luke are the two princes of America, the only country in the world that is still ruled by mortals alone, with all demigods either in hiding or enslaved. They're inseparable, until Percy meets one demigod girl, who ends up leading Percy down the road to his past, presenting big questions: Who can he trust? Who is his family? And who is Percy destined to be: the prince of mortals, or the deliverer of demigods?_

_**So, yeah. AU, and all that jazz. Kind of a new experience for me, since the majority of my fanfictions (in any fandom) are OC-based. Of course, this will still **__**have**__** OCs, but they won't be as prominent as the main characters we all know and love. Also, if anyone has seen Dreamworks' The Prince of Egypt, this was loosely based off of that, with mortals as the Egyptians and demigods as the Hebrews. (Kind of ironic, actually…) If you haven't seen it, just picture back when the Egyptians ruled the Hebrews and enslaved them and made them build those huge monuments Egypt's so famous for.**_

_**Now, another thing about this story is that it's a SYOC! I know, I know, I always make SYOC stories. But my stories always have lots of characters, major and minor, so I figure, "Hey, why not let other people make them?" I dunno. I think submitting characters is fun; I'm sharin' the love. So, below are the form templates, and hopefully the first chapter will be coming out soon! Adios!**_

_Demigod Form_

Name:

Age:

Godly parent:

Powers (if any):

Personality:

In hiding or enslaved:

Backstory:

Appearance:

Opinion towards mortals:

Any other relevant information:

Who do you think Percy's love interest should be?:

_Mortal Form_

Name:

Age:

Position (e.g. soldier, slave driver, rebel, citizen):

Personality:

On mortals' or demigods' side:

Backstory:

Appearance:

Opinion towards demigods:

Any other relevant information:

Who do you think Percy's love interest should be?:

_**So, uh…Yeah, not too specific. I'm not very good at making forms. So, please, be as specific as you can! More specific characters have a higher chance of getting in; also original ones! Don't be afraid of making boys, bad guys, traitors, or any other type of person you can! Creativity is key~! The only real rule I have is no children of maidens: Artemis, Hestia, etc. Also, no children of Hera, please. Feel free to submit more than one character! If I have any other questions about your character I'll PM you. :) Thanks a bunchies!**_


End file.
